Gymaira
is a kaiju from the TV series, Ultraman 80. He appeared in episodes 17 and 18. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 59 m *Weight: 52,000 t *Origin: Space History Ultraman 80 Gymaira was an alien monster who came to earth in a meteorite 20 years ago, and made his living by attacking and controlling several living creatures that inhabited the Island he resided on all while hiding inside a massive cave. During Ultraman 80’s time when UGM visited the island, they noticed that several tourists were seen acting were strangely without showing any true sign of emotion, as well as having unusually red bite marks on the back of their necks. Later that night, Gymaira gathered all the tourists to his cave preparing to feed. However he noticed that UGM was in the area and unleashed the zombified tourists onto them. Luckily a woman that was connected to Lavras (one of Gymaira‘s monster slaves) was able to rescue them before fleeing without saying a word. Later on when Takeshi and UGM tried to learn about what that woman had with the monster Lavras, Gymaira called upon Daron to eliminate UGM as well as brainwashing Lavras in fight against Ultraman 80. However, Ultraman 80 defeated Daron and Lavras wandered away in pain. As punishment for his near betrayal, Gymaira pulled Lavras into his cave and tried brainwashing him fully until Lavras was as mindless as most of the tourists on the island. Shortly afterwards, Gymaira called all of the brainwashed tourists to his cave again to feed yet again. However, UGM tried to fight back by hurling a bomb into the cave where it detonated as Gymaira was feeding. Enraged, Gymaira severed all of his control on the tourists and burst out of the mountainside to attack UGM himself. At first, the SDF tried to fight off against Gymaira, but it was to no avail as Gymaira exhaled his explosive mist, destroying everything in his sight. Takeshi tried to fight back in his own by firing at Gymaira, only to have Gymaira fire his ray at him. Luckily Takeshi quickly transformed into Ultraman 80 and did battle against the colossal beast. Gymaira however, was too big and overpowered 80 in strength, then he whipped out his long tongue and started electrocuting 80, weakening him with it. Suddenly, Lavras returned from before and quickly saved Ultraman 80 by stabbing Gymaira in the neck. This enraged Gimira even further, as he released the weakened Ultraman 80 and viciously beat down Lavras until he killed Lavras by charging his innards with electricity. After watching, horrified, Ultraman 80 gathered enough willpower to beat down Gymaira with ease. Finally, Ultraman 80 hit Gymaira with the Moonsault Kick and shortly after, Gymaira exploded into several pieces. Trivia *Gymaira's roar is a sped up Vakishim roar. *Gymaira is one of only four kaiju to be made in the bandai line of Ultraman 80 monsters, along with Gikogilar, Saramandora, and Alien Baltan V. *Although not physically seen, Gymaira is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's right arm in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. *He is very similar to the kaiju Gagi from Ultraman Tiga without the tentacles/whips. *Gymaira's energy horn attack resembles, and may have even inspired, Gomora's Oscillatory Wave. Powers and Weapons *Tongue: Gymaira's tongue is used to suck the blood out of his victims. Gimira's tongue can also electrocute his opponents by ensnaring them. *Mind Control: Once someone has their blood sucked by Gymaira, the monster can control them via mind control. *Poison Gas: Gymaira can fire a white mist from his mouth, it has highly explosive properties. It is also poisonous to breath. *Energy Rays: Gymaira can fire a purple bolt of energy from the tip of his horn, it is very weak however. *Energy Horn: If his opponent is impaled, Gymaira can charge them up with energy, doing massive damage. Gymaira Poison Gas.png|Poison Gas Gymaira Energy Horn.png|Energy Horn Figure Release Information Rarity Gymaira is incredibly rare. There are five different paint variants, some unusual ones are red blue and all green. Gimira-72157626222237430.jpg|Bandai Gymaira from Bandai Japan darkblue-72157626222237430.jpg|Bandai Dark Blue Gymaira from Bandai Japan 150979669580.jpg|Bandai Green Gymaira from Bandai Japan Gallery Pictures Gimira's head on display.jpg|Gymaira's head on display in one of the Ultraman Theme Parks. Gimira 3.jpg Gimira concept art.jpg|Gymaira's concept art. Videos Category:Ultraman 80 Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Right Arm